Return of the Titan's
by Frosty Brit
Summary: The World Most powerful spirits are gathering, but why? What does Jamie Bennett have to do with it? and Where's Jack? a very twisty BenneFrost! One sided Jamie/OC. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Titan's

**Back!**

**And with the update i promised!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Titan's**

* * *

In the world of spirits and spirit kind, there are many powerful spirits, but the most powerful of any of these are the Titan's. Each of these mighty spirits could move mountains or destroy all life as the world knew it, however these seven mighty spirits each strived, not to kill but to create.

The Titan's were world respected, and in some case's feared, for the strength they wielded was so great, most of the time, the even the entire spirit community could not stand up against two of them, let alone all seven.

The Oldest and Most Powerful of any of these seven spirits, was Manny, The Guardian of wishes, Keeper of the moon, he alone seemed be the one that Spirits could most often think of when the word 'Titan' was mentioned,

The Next Oldest, Was Mother Nature, or Natura to her friends, she was the queen of life, and it was said that without her, no life would exist at all,

The Third oldest spirit, was oddly, Old Man Winter, a gruff spirit who seemed to spend all his time in a deep slumber in Winterhold, the Palace of Winter, no-one ever remembered a time when he had moved off his throne to view the world.

Next came Galactica, The Spirit of Existence, she was the queen of all space, and so, naturally, she was one of the hardest to find, most of the time though, if she was badly needed, then she would be there like a shot, many often joked that she travelled with her brother, Father Time,

Father Time was the next oldest spirit, he was the spirit of time flow and helped make sure things happened when they need t happen, for example he once made sure that the World War one happened on the correct day and that it ended on the correct day.

Next came Grim, one of the most feared spirits and certainly the most feared Titan of them all, He was the spirit of Death and when someone died, he helped their soul reach the afterlife and he also guarded the gate, but many believed that he was the last thing they ever saw, of course, no one could confirm or deny this, so he went on being feared and hated by all but the Titans and a few educated souls.

The Youngest of them all, was Aquaticus, he was the spirit of the Ocean's and could turn the tide in any battle or war, he was a mere 3 Billion years old (Or that he admitted to), many believed he was older, but no one could call him on it, except perhaps, the other titans.

It was very very, very rare for them to ever come together about anything, most of the time, they sent one of their spirits to deal with it, such as the Guardian's, or the Lesser Court of Nature.

* * *

**(The North Pole)**

In the Guardian's home in the North Pole, two children ran up and down, laughing, chaised by a small winged being that looked like an overgrown cherub,

"Cupid, No fair!" The older of the two children called,

"Jamie chase, Jamie chase!" The smaller laughed and the older chuckled,

"Sure Soph" Jamie Bennett nodded, looking at his long term friend Cupid,

Jamie looked around, North's workshop was his home and had been since he and Sophie had saved the Guardian's from Pitch Black, Who oddly, quickly joined their ranks as a Guardian, The Guardian of Courage, but Jamie's favourite Guardian, was Cupid. This little Cherub had made him believe, when he was just about to give up.

Though Jamie did like all the other, Cupid seemed to spend the most time with him, followed by North, Pitch, Tooth, Sandy and finally Bunny.

Jamie had often wondered why Bunny spent so little time with the two of them, yet North, who had a similarly difficult Job, spent so much. They guessed because the Pooka didn't like the cold, but yet Jamie did.

Jamie sighed, sitting down on the ground looking out of a window, a light fluttering of snow was falling outside, snow, something flashed in Jamie's mind, a Laugh he had never heard before, it sounded Joyful, and reminded Jamie of all the Fun Winter could be, but why was it in his head? Where did it come from?

These were questions even North's expansive library could not answer for the young boy, though he'd searched many times, what was worse, he doubted he could tell any of the Guardian's, encase they thought him mad, i mean, he was hearing voice's, which even in the spirit world, was not a good sign.

A throat being cleared pulled Jamie out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Nicholas St. North looking down at him,

"Happy Birthday!" North chuckled to him,

Jamie blinked and frowned, then he realized, today was his 16th birthday! He smiled to North who laughed,

"Guardian's are all gathering for party, but I remember old request of yours da, to see a Titan?" North asked looking at Jamie as he nodded furiously, Jamie had read about these Mighty Titan's and always just wanted to get a glimpse of one, but he knew they all existed in some of the hardest places to get to, The Moon, Space, The Time Factory, The Bottom Of The Ocean and the gates to the afterlife, Jamie couldn't believe it when he saw North smirk,

"Vell, I Agreed, so we're off to Winterhold, To the Throne where Old Man Winter himself sits and waits!" North smiled,

"I'm coming to!" Cupid smirked,

"All Guardian's are coming, is practically Holy spirit sight, what with the great Old Man Winter being there is great honor for anyone to glance upon him" North smiled, and from behind him the four other Guardian's appeared, each smirking as Jamie gasped, he never let his Guard down that much, how did they trick him so?

High above them, Manny stood looking down at them, and frowned, the Boy was nearly ready, but he could sense the growing darkness that was about to try and destroy the child, and the Guardian's wouldn't be powerful enough to stop it, he sighed, did he really want to summon the Titan's?

Well he knew he had to, looking out to space he sent the signal to Galactica and Father Time, before looking back at Earth,

"My Brother and Sister Titan's, we meet at Titanhold in three rotations, do not be late, there is a great danger coming, and we alone can stop it..."

* * *

**And Scene!**

**Hope you enjoyed and it wrapped you up in riddles and confused you aptly **

**Anyway, time to be rewriting of My Love, His Tears!**

**Catch you all Later!**

* * *

***Reviews Get you Cookies and Updates faster***


	2. Chapter 2: God of Winter

**Backness!**

**As you saw from Chap. 1, this is a very perplexing story! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The God of Winter.**

* * *

The Sleigh crashed down and Jamie looked up, there it was Winterfall Palace, where the throne of Winter sat, North climbed out of the sleigh, Cupid dragging Jamie along while Sophie followed behind.

"Keep up, keep up!" North called as he walked through a large set of double doors into the entrance hall, several Winter spirits nodded to North who gave a small smile,

"Vhat can i say, i'm very popular with Winter!" North smirked, walking towards a set of doors that seemed to be gilded in Gold,

North knocked once and the door swung open, North, Jamie, Cupid and Sophie walked inside, looking up at the throne, where the large figure of Old Man Winter sat,

Jamie gasped as he lay eyes upon him, he had though North was large, he had nothing on this spirit, he was easily twice as big as North and twice as tall, bear skin rugs hung from his shoulders, and a hood was over his head, a layer of frost covering his face so that no-one could see it, North smiled as he looked upon him,

"Zhey call him, The god of Winter, this is holy site for Winter spirit" North told them, looking up at the ancient spirit,

Jamie blinked as he looked upon the giant, he though that he could curl up in a ball on those large shoulders, he blinked as he though he saw him move, but North had told him, he hadn't moved in a millennium, if not longer.

Jamie had always had an affinity with Winter, he didn't know why, but something about Winter seemed so Joyful. He sat down and looked up at Old Man Winter, North smiled to him, before seeing a familiar face rush past,

"Wynter!" North called rushing off, Cupid chasing after him and Sophie rushed off giggling all the time, Leaving Jamie alone in the room.

"All North's books say your waiting for something, what is it?" Jamie asked the Giant spirit, but no answer came,

A loud bang made Jamie turn around, seeing a women dressed all in black stood before him, her hair was tied back showing a pale face and gaunt cheeks,

"Who are you?" Jamie asked her,

The figure turned to him and scowled, before a sinister grin crept along her face, "So they have left you all alone... this will make destroying you easier!"

With that a dozen figures in black armor appeared around her, walking towards Jamie, swords and axes in hand,

"Help!" Jamie called rushing towards Old Man Winter, climbing atop his shoulder he hid away from them,

"Hiding behind that old fool wont help you!" The women called,

"Please Help me" Jamie muttered and in an instant he saw it, Old Man Winters hand clenched into a fist, and he rose to his feet, Jamie falling onto the throne of Winter, Jamie looked up at the figure as he walked forward, his steps echoing off the walls.

The figure went paler and walked back, "How?"

"Anny, you dare enter these halls and threaten a child?" Old Man Winter asked, looking down at her,

"Winter... your still a thorn, now let me have the child, and i'll never bother you again!" Anny called, Jamie paled, as Old Man Winter turned to him, studying him. He turned back to Anny,

"Never!" He called raising an arm a wave of ice slammed into the soldiers who were frozen in place Anny leapt out of the way and looked over at him,

"If you will not give him to me, i shall take him!" Anny growled, flying forward only to be slammed into a wall by Old Man Winter,

"Over my unmoving corpse!" Old Man Winter growled, throwing Anny through the golden doors and out of his Castle,

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief before Old Man Winter turned to him,

"So, We meet at Last, Jamie Bennett" He said, looking down at the small teen,

"Hi?" Jamie asked,

"if Anny is interested In you, then you are in grave danger, Tell North to take you to Titanfall, I shall meet you there!" Old Man Winter told him, before turning and walking out o the room, past the stunned Guardian's and Winter Spirit's, who turned back to Jamie.

"What has happened?" North asked, and Jamie looked over to him,

"We need to go to Titanfall" Jamie told him, watching as Old Man Winter vanished in a flurry of snow and frost.

* * *

**(Titanfall)  
**

Natura smiled as he waltzed around the castle, First, Manny had summoned the titan's to the mighty castle, and then Winter asked her to come, she turned to look at Manny, the small man was reading a book when a loud crash made him look up, the double doors opened and they both smiled to see Old Man Winter standing there,

"Manny, Natura" Old Man Winter nodded, "It has been many years"

"Winter!" Natura called rushing forward, "Now what could have got you off your throne after all these years?"

"Anny is back" Old Man Winter told them,

"She was the darkness you sensed?" Natura asked Manny,

"Maybe, what was she after?" Manny nodded before asking,

"Not what, Who" Old Man Winter told him, "She was after Jamie Bennett"

Manny's eyes went wide and looked to the two others,

"She knows!" Manny scowled, "We need to move quickly, summon the other Titan's, Natura go and bring him here, we can not let him anywhere without a titan to guard him, I will inform them of what has happened. Winter, tell me more about what Anny had with her"

The Elder Titans nodded and Natura rushed off, knowing what importance the Young Jamie Bennett would have in the world in the near future, and what the Elder Titan's had planned for him.

And Natura knew, how long they'd waited for him again... after all... you only live once... right?

* * *

**And scene! **

**SO MORE QUESTIONS, MORE PUZZLES AND MORE MYSTERY! **

**AND THIS IS ONLY CHAPTER TWO!  
**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

* * *

**Internet cookies for those who review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Titanfall

**And Back! **

**Time for more riddles!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Titanfall.**

* * *

North's sleigh landed down onto the ground and the Guardian's looked at the massive Castle, it had a dozen towers that seemed to touch the sky, each made of white stone, Jamie and Sophie followed them, having heard from North how much of a bad idea it was to keep the Titan's waiting.

"C'mon, they should be inside" Bunny told them,

The Guardian's nodded and the group of eight walked to the door, North raised his arm and based on the door,

It opened and they walked inside, entering into the grand hall, They noticed two spirits within this hall,

One was a short stubby man, he wore a silver suit, his hairline seemed to be receding, he was leaning against a wall and reading a book,

The Other figure was sitting and seemed to be in a trance, she stared at one fixed point on the ground, she had long flowing blonde hair, her eyes, untraceable.

"Zis is Manny and Gaia, two of ze oldest Guardian's" North told Jamie who nodded, having read up about the Titans in North's library while waiting for the Guardian's to assemble.

Manny turned to face the Guardian's and a huge smile appeared upon his face, "My Old Friends! It has been far too long!"

"Manny, it is good to see you!" Tooth smiled, floating over to him,

"Toothiana, Nicholas, Sanderson, Aster, Cupid, Kozmotis… it is good to see you united…" Manny smiled, as Mother Nature walked over,

"Welcome to Titanfall, Guardians Of Childhood, I shall alert the other Titan's you are here" She smiled, turning her back on them and walking up a set of crystal steps, she side stepped a figure who was walking down them, Jamie smiled as he saw it was Old Man Winter.

"Welcome Guardian's, it has been many-a-year since this old place was in-use… I am glad to see it in use again" Winter nodded to them all, then his gaze seemed to fix upon Jamie, "And you, young believer… all of this, the Titans uniting… is because of you... so enjoy having all the titans here, for one day… we may be gone"

"Winter, where is Tick and Galactica?" Manny asked,

"I believe they're getting… reacquainted in Tick's quarters!" Old Man Winter smiled, and Manny growled,

"I told them no… no meeting up like that until after all the introductions are complete!" Manny frowned rushing off, leaving Old Man Winter alone with the Guardian's and the Bennett's.

"So, your Old Man Winter then?" Cupid asked,

"I am, and you are Cupid D'Amor, Guardian of Love" Old Man Winter nodded, "It has been many years since I was last able to meet the Guardian's" The tone of his voice dropped dramatically, "Many years indeed"

"I don't think I ever met you!" Tooth frowned,

Before Winter could reply, they heard a loud shout from down a corridor, "WINTER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

They recognised it as Manny's voice and Winter laughed, "That'll teach him to irk me"

When Manny returned a minute later, Natura was following, smiling to herself, "I warned you Manny, he may…. Oh Guardian's, has Manny not shown you to your rooms yet?"

"No, Winter has been keeping us busy" North smiled,

"I'll take you there now, the other Titan's will be here soon" Natura nodded, "Winter, can you show Jamie and Sophie to their private quarters"

Winter nodded, gesturing for them to follow, they walked up the stairs and while the Guardians were led to the right, they went towards the left, Jamie looked back at Cupid who shrugged and mouthed, 'I'll come find you',

Jamie followed the hulking figure of Old Man Winter, until they reached a spiral staircase, "These are your private room's, the closest Titans are Natura and Manny, with myself over there"

Winter pointed to three more staircases, Jamie nodded, it made him feel slightly better at being separated from the Guardian's now that he knew nearby was the three most powerful spirits were near him.

Jamie and Sophie walked up the stairs and found a luxury room with a view, Jamie looked around, there seemed to be two bedrooms and all in all, space seemed warped in the room, he wasn't sure how the tower could hold so much room. He saw there was two bedrooms, a living space, a bathroom and a room filled with books.

Jamie looked out of the window of his room, a saw a view he almost instantly fell in love with, he saw a set of mountains in the distance, a large grassy field with a gentle stream running down the centre, then there was a small forest close to the mountain. It seemed so beautiful, so peaceful and calm.

Jamie looked around the room again, the large kingsize bed, along with dozens of cupboards and even a secret passage behind a picture, which (as Jamie quickly found out), lead to the rooms where the Guardian's were staying.

Jamie smiled as he sat on the bed, reading a book until he felt something a presence in the room, he looked up and found a teenager standing before him,

"Hello Jamie… I know you don't know who I am, but I have waited a long time to see you again…." The teenager told him, "But now the time grows short, and you'll be able to choose not only your destiny, but mine too… and know this, I will always be your Guardian… and your protector"

With that the teenager faded and Jamie blinked, "What in the world?"

Jamie walked to where the teenager had been standing and looked around, wondering where he'd come from and where he'd gone…

* * *

**(With The Guardian's)**

Cupid paced up and down, waiting. He frowned, why wasn't he allowed to go and see Jamie? He turned to see Manny standing in the doorway, North and Tooth in a discussion with him, and it seemed to have no end to it.

He looked out of the window, they'd gotten a room facing the front of the castle, each Guardian had their own room and study, with portal back to their home, encase they needed to get their for work.

Manny nodded to them, "I would appreciate it, if you remain in this room for the time being, I will alert you when it is… safe to leave your room"

With that Manny turned and left the Guardian's in their main room,

"Why would it be unsafe for us to leave our room?" Cupid asked North,

"Because Titan's… they never seem to get along when first summoned together, they have big fight, always the same" North told him,

"But what about Jamie, did anyone tell him to stay in his room?" Cupid asked,

"The only three who don't get involved are Manny, Gaia and Winter, if I'm not mistaken, they'll have placed Jamie slap bang next to those three, if anyone so much as looks at Jamie in the wrong way, they'll regret it" North told him as sounds of a battle echo'd down from below…

* * *

**So more riddles added to the mix!**

**Why did Winter say he'd met the Guardian's but they deny it?**

**Who visited Jamie? **

**Back soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Titan's Force

**Hi everyone!**

***Cricket noises* **

**Fine... I'll just be quiet, here's your update.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Titan's Force.**

* * *

It was a few hours after the fighting had begun and it had come to an abrupt end when OLD MAN WINTER grabbed Grim and Aquaticus and bashed their heads together, the other lesser titans all stopped fighting and walked back to their room, the elder titans went to signal the all clear.

Jamie came out of his room and looked started to look around, trying to find a titan, he walked down a corridor and found Manny looking out of the window,

"Manny?" Jamie asked, looking at the titan, who turned and smiled,

"Young Jamie... how may I assist?" Manny asked,

"Has anyone ever seen a Teenager running around this castle? I was in my room and one second he was there, next he was gone!" Jamie sighed,

"That is odd indeed" Manny nodded, "What did they look like?"

"Sorta transparent, but they had Blue eyes, wore a blue hoody, brown trousers and white hair" Jamie listed,

Manny 's smile became a frown, "There are only two spirits who have ever lived to match that description, one is missing, has been since before this worlds creation, and the second is Old Man Winter's negative, Jakul Frosti"

"Jakul Frosti?" Jamie asked,

"Indeed, you see, every titan, myself included have a negative, for example, I have Anny, and Old Man Winter has Jakul Frosti" Manny frowned,

"Is Jakul dangerous?" Jamie asked,

"Not as long as Old Man Winter is around he isn't" Natura appeared behind him, "But if Jakul really is on the loose, then we should warn the other Titan's, especially Old Man Winter"

Jamie nodded, watching the two elder Titan's, "But on another Note, Young Jamie, Cupid was looking for you I believe, he was heading towards the Library, Jamie nodded and ran off, determined to try and entertain the Guardian for as long as he can.

"Do you really think it was Jakul?" Natura asked when Jamie was out of earshot,

"No, I do not believe him to be so stupid as to appear here." Manny replied, before shaking his head, "He is playing a dangerous game"

Catching on Natura sighed, "Can you blame him, all these years to wait can make someone go mad..."

"Yet his grip on sanity still holds" Manny frowned,

"For now" Natura smiled, walking off, "For now..."

* * *

**(With Jamie)**

Jamie ran into the library, nearly bumping into a spirit as he went,

"Sorry" Jamie breathed, it was a long way from where he and Manny had talked,

"It is no trouble, after all, I knew you were coming" The figure replied turning around,

He wore a long brown coat that had many pockets, small clocks and watch's poking out of each pocket, the coat was old and battered, the spirit himself seemed to be very ancient, he had a long grey beard and hair.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked,

"My name is Tick, though you may know me as Father Time" Tick smiled, "And you are Jamie Bennett, the Last and Brightest Light"

Jamie nodded, having read up about 'Father Time', he was the spirit of Time and could see the future and past, and could often travel in time, "Have you seen Cupid anywhere around here?"

"Cupid, when last I saw him, he was attempting... oh wait... that is the future, do forgive me..." Tick frowned, "Let me see... he is head for the armour to recover his bow, he thinks Manny and Natura need to be shot... oh dear, you better stop him, or he'll end up a Cupid pop"

Jamie nodded his thanks, and rush off, looking around, the only place he hadn't found was the Armour, he sat down as a women walked down the stairs, deep in conversations with another male figure,

The women wore a long black dress, woven into it was a thousand tiny diamonds, making it glitter every step she took, almost like the stars, she had black hair that was tied in a bun atop her hair and silver eyes, that seemed to see everything.

The Male looked Australian, he had a deep tan and wore a swimming costume, he had short brown hair and blue eyes,

"An' I still say that there should be more ocean on this world, but Natura keeps telling me no!" The Male frowned,

"Oh Aquaticus, if you wish for a world of ocean, then I shall take you to one, and even build a little beach on it for you to relax" The Women smiled,

"Bah! If only Manny, Natura and Old Man Winter would allow me my request" Aquaticus frowned,

"Then we would lose thousands of innocent lives!" Old Man Winter appeared out of no-where walking down the stairs, "Jamie? Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"CupidisgoingtoshootMannyandNaturawithoneofhislovearrows!" Jamie spoke very quickly,

"Pardon?" Aquaticus asked,

Jamie took a deep breath, "Cupid is going to shoot Manny and Natura with one of his love arrows!"

"Is he now?" Old Man Winter asked, "Now this I have to see!"

"You're not going to freeze him?" Jamie asked,

"Only if he tries to shoot someone else" Old Man Winter nodded,

"Good" Jamie sighed, watching as Manny and Natura walked down the stairs, followed by another figure, he wore a short Black robe and hood, hiding his face and body,

"What's good?" Manny asked looking among the other Titan's,

"Jamie is settling in well" Old Man Winter nodded,

"That is indeed good" Manny smiled, not noticing Cupid creeping up behind him.

Old Man Winter watched as the small cherub crept up on Natura, readying his bow,

Jamie smiled watching his friend, he shot the arrow forward and Jamie smile became a smirk, until Natura turned around, grabbed the arrow for midair and snapped it into two halves.

"Cupid, Run" Jamie advised as the Titan's shared a glance, sure it was fun to _Plan _to shoot Natura with a love arrow, but to actually do it... and get caught... there was the line and no-one should dare touch any of the Titan's, Jamie laughed as Cupid ran off, chased by Manny, Natura, Galactica, Tick, Grim and Aquaticus, Old Man Winter stood near to Jamie and Jamie knew, Old Man Winter was defiantly his favourite titan.

* * *

**And done!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Moon's Two Faces…

**And back again!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Moon's Two Faces…**

* * *

It had been a month since Jamie had been brought to Titanfall, he had been spending more and more time with the Titan's and less with the Guardian's, not that they seemed to mind, they'd heard the legends of each of these Titan's and were glad that Jamie was comfortable with them.

Though he had initially hidden behind Cupid, Old Man Winter or Manny, he'd soon come to terms with each of them, even Grim when he heard that he never actually killed anyone, just help guide the souls of the dead to the afterlife. Jamie had even been found reading books on the Titan's, and their enemies, determined to try and find out who Jakul Frosti was, and why he was appearing before Jamie.

North walked down the corridor, looking for the young believer, he smiled when he heard Jamie's laughter, North knew he must be close, moving a little faster he arrived in the room, to find Jamie being chased by Manny, whose usual white hair, was dyed Bubble Gum Pink, North laughed as he saw it, he even saw Manny didn't appear angry, in fact, he was chasing Jamie with a bottle of bright Blue hair dye.

After a minute the pair got tired and Jamie turned to look at North, who smiled again, "Jamie, my boy, the Guardian's have to get back to vork my friend, but Manny and Vinter have volunteered to vatch you vhile ve go and vork, dat is ok, da?"

Jamie looked between North and Manny before frowning, "I guess, h-how long will you be gone?"

North smiled fondly at Jamie, "As long as it take for you to be safe"

Jamie frowned, "Am I not safe?"

"No child, you are not" Manny told him, "The Nega-Titan's have awoken and soon they will come here, and they will be looking for you, that is why we Titan's have gathered, to protect you"

Jamie looked between the two, "Why are they looking for me?"

Manny sighed, "Jamie, what you must understand is that what we do is protect living beings, we believe that you have the power within you to join us and help build a better world, but the Nega-Titan's believe that you also have the power to destroy the world, that is why they seek you"

"You want to use me?" Jamie asked,

"No" A New voice called and Jamie turned to face Old Man Winter and Natura as they walked in, Jamie's rage grew as he saw the two, they were in on this too!

"I trusted you two!" Jamie called, "Cupid was right, you want to use me… make me a weapon… a pa…"

"Jamie Alexander Bennett!" Old Man Winter boomed and Jamie fell silent, his voice then fell to a soft whisper, "Yes, we mean to turn you into a Spirit, but we do not intend to force you to do anything, your life is yours to live, and you will live it however you like, but inside you is the power to both create and destroy, we brought you here in the hope that you would see what beauty there is in life, and would, when the change happens, you would not turn on us and destroy us all"

Jamie looked at the large titan, did he, a small teen, really have that must potential inside? He was an ordinary boy, sure he'd defeated Pitch Black almost single handed and turned him back to the path of light, but other than that, he was ordinary.

"So, do you believe me Jamie?" Old Man Winter asked,

"I guess so…" Jamie nodded,

"Wonderful, but now we shall be…" Manny began before turning his head to look out the window,

Manny stood there for a minute like this before Jamie turned to Old Man Winter, "What's going on?"

"Titan's and Nega-Titan's can sense each other, Manny must have sensed Anny" Old Man Winter told him, Jamie nodded,

"I shall be back, Anny will not enter this Castle, keep Jamie safe!" Manny told them and Old Man Winter nodded, picking Jamie up and placing him on his shoulder, Natura rushed off, calling something about protecting Sophie and North left to secure the rest of the Guardian's,

"Will you be alright Manny? It has been many years since last you were in battle" Old Man Winter asked,

"I am not some Wall Flower, I can fight, and I will win" Manny nodded, leaving the room,

"Shall we go to the Vault?" Old Man Winter asked Jamie who nodded, Old Man Winter smiled and rushed out, Jamie on his shoulder…

* * *

**(Outside)**

Manny walked out of Titanfall Castle and onto the snowy plain that laid before him, looking around, his sword by his side. He sensed her nearby, he knew that feeling of disgust in his heart meant she was near.

After a minute he felt it, he could feel her, the exact place, she was trying this old trick again? He aimed a Moonbeam at the location, Anny leapt from the location, frowning,

"Dear ol' Manny, you knew what I'd do, but did you expect this?" Anny asked, firing an attack back at him, Manny sighed and raised a hand, catching the attack in his palm and flicking his wrist, turning the dark attack into several butterfly's.

"Anny, why don't we stop this game? We both know how it ends, and we've played it out so many times" Manny told her, drawing out his blade,

"Yet there are more ways to play than we have tried!" Anny frowned, running forward, calling out a trident and throwing it at Manny, who leapt backwards avoiding it, before shooting a Moonblast at it, destroying the foul weapon.

"You see Anny, the tide has turned on you already, I have destroyed your trident, and now you have but your hands to face me and my blade, I beseech thee, return to the dark from where you came, and remain there, the boy is not yours for the taking!" Manny called,

"The child has darkness within Manny, even you must sense that, we do not intend to use him to destroy the world, we intend to save it by killing him!" Anny called, "He is too corrupted to be a safe spirit, and with the power you plan on giving him, it will only lead to destruction"

"His heart is of gold and his soul of silver, I did not sense any darkness within" Manny replied, scowling, "You are not too tricky to read Anny"

"That is because you did not search for darkness, you saw only what your arrogance saught to see, heed this warning Manny, for you shall not hear it again" Anny scowled before turning away and leaving, Manny frowned watching as the black hair women went, leaving him alone.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO….**

**So the plot thickens!**

**Could Jamie really be the Ultimate salvation or destroyer?**

**Find out at sometime!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beast of the Deep

**And here it is… and time for another Nega Titan to rise.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Beast of the Deep.**

* * *

It had been several months since Manny had chased off Anny, and Jamie had taken to the Titan's, each of them, although incredibly busy, always spent one day a week with him, so he got to know each of them. Jamie had to admit that he was particularly close to Natura, Manny and especially Old Man Winter, the three eldest Titan's seemed to take him to the best places, the trio often tagged along to each other's days, and one of his favourite locations was the Beach or the Tree Of Life.

The three of them had made his time with the Titan's the best time of his life, he knew that for the first time in a couple months that he was in a home he could feel safe, sure Santoff Claussen was nice, but it was too… too busy and dangerous with the elves around, And the Warren, sure it looked fun, but with an overly worried Giant Rabbit around, it lost its appeal. And the Tooth Palace was nice, but it was too hot, more of a couple days in the sun type of place, rather than a home.

And Cupid's… well Jamie hated the place, Cupid was great, but the Cherub's, Jamie couldn't stand them, they were so… so… so egotistical. Jamie sighed as he looked out of his window, the mountains made him feel so relaxed, that and looking across at the lake where he could see the gentle waves.

He walked down from the tower seeing Natura and Aquaticus leaning against a wall talking,

"For the Billionth time, no, I will not let you flood Russia so you can have a surfing competition there!" Natura told him,

"But…!" Aquaticus tried to counter,

"No" Natura told him, before noticing Jamie, "Jamie, good morning, You have just missed Father Time and Galactica, they are off for a couple of weeks to see if they can lure their Nega's away from Titanfall"

Jamie nodded, "But on the bright side, Winter, Manny and I will be taking you out for the day to the beach, Aquaticus is coming too"

Aquaticus smirked and nodded, "Yep, we're off to Australia!"

"How are we all going to get there?" Jamie asked,

"I find the quickest way of travelling is by Tree" Natura smiled, "Oh and Sophie says she is going to stay with the Guardian's for a couple of months more than she originally planned, North has had her keeping the Elves in line, and so far she says it's been easy!"

Jamie smiled, shortly after Anny appeared, Sophie had gone to help North, and ended up become Head Elf Keeper, staying there for weeks.

Jamie smiled as he walked out of the small hidden door that lead to his living quarters and looked over, Manny was walking down the corridor looking impatient,

"Oh Calm down Manny, Winter was just joking!" Natura sighed as she walked out from behind Jamie, Aquaticus following behind,

"I Doubt even he would joke about freezing an ocean" Manny replied before the massive figure appeared behind him,

"Oh I would" Winter chuckled, "But Nicholas lent me some of these"

With that Winter threw a snow globe and an image of a beach appeared the Titans shrugged and walked through the portal, Jamie smirking and rushing behind.

The group arrived at the beach to find it as it always was, deserted. Jamie smirked as Aquaticus ran straight into the ocean and dived in, vanishing from sight in an instant before reappearing,

"The Water is sublime, I simply must do this again" Aquaticus smiled, "I am simply that good at it"

Jamie rolled his eye at Old Man Winter, and Natura, who chuckled.

"Aquaticus' ego always goes up when he goes in the ocean" Natura nodded, "Now I am going to relax, we'll be here for the next eight or so hours, so enjoy!"

And with that a bed of flowers sprung up in the grass and Natura laid down and closed her eyes, humming gently.

Jamie watched Old Man Winter sit down,

"Your not going to swim?" Jamie asked,

"Water and I…. have a history, I stay away from it, and I don't freeze it all solid" Winter told him,

Jamie smirked and ran off, determined to chase Aquaticus, Manny, Natura and Winter watching,

After a few hours, Jamie was back on the beach, watching as Aquaticus dived for valuables on the ocean bed, so far he'd uncovered a dozen pearls, Jamie watched as Aquaticus dived down again, before he was thrown out of the ocean.

"Jamie, move now!" Aquaticus called as a figure rose up out of the ocean, his face was a mass of tentacles and his eyes bright red, he walked over the ocean, his body although human, seemed to ooze that it was a creature of the ocean.

"Aquaticus, you sealed me away, but now… now I am free to reign my vengeance over the oceans once more!" the figure growled, "And destroying that boy will only add to my reign"

Jamie looked at the Titan, he knew what to do, he turned tail and ran in the other direction towards the land, before more creatures appeared, half human half fish, they walked on legs but stood taller than any human, their features almost looked like that of the ocean's depts, their swords coated in barnacles. Jamie ducked under them and ran forward.

He kept running for what felt like hours, before stopping, he couldn't see any of the Titan's or the Ocean Monsters, he stopped and started to catch his breath before two more creatures rose out of the ocean, half shark, half man, they walked forward.

"No" Jamie breathed, walking backwards before tripping and landing on the sand, looking up,

"Pulvis will reward us for bringing him your head!" One of the shark beasts sneered,

"NO!" A Voice roared and Jamie looked over his head to see a figure leap over him, he gasped, it was the figure… from the tower, "Get Back"

With a wave of his arm the Shark beasts howled in pain as the water on their skin began to freeze, before they turned into ice statues, The figure nodded as if satisfied,

"As I said before, I am your Guardian… and I swear…. I will always… always watch over you" The figure told him before he flew away… and the Titan's ran over,

"Well Pulvis is locked away again, are you ok Jamie?" Aquaticus asked,

"I… I think we should go back to.. back to Titanfall" Jamie told them, The three Senior Titan's looked among each other before Natura picked Jamie up and they all walked through another portal created by Manny, the figures words echoing on his mind.

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you liked!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Path of Light or Dark

**And Backness!**

**Time for details!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Path of Light or Dark.**

* * *

**(In a Dark Corner of the world)**

Six figures gathered in the shadows of an ancient castle,

"It is ironic, is it not… that we should meet here Anny?" Pulvis asked as he flicked his tentacle over his shoulder, "After all this is where the Manny, Natura and Winter created the Titan's"

"It is indeed" Anny smirked, "But the four of us have failed, the child will fall to a path of light, unless we can stop him doing so"

"But how, he has Winter guarding him day and night" Pulvis growled,

"Winter… can be dealt with, he is not in his prime, so soon he will fall to me… and the child will be in my grasp" one of the figures in the shadow growled, he stepped into the light, a black hoodie, black trousers, pale skin and cold, unfeeling blue eyes greeted them,

"You feel ready to fight Jakul?" Anny asked,

"Indeed, while the two are alone, they shall be weaker, and I will destroy him, then take the child for ourselves!" Jakul smirked,

"And if you should fail?" Pulvis asked,

"Then Corruptious or Sinet can finish the job, but Winter will fall before me, and the child will know the meaning of true fear, he thought Pitch Black was bad, wait until he meets Jakul Frosti" Jakul smirked, before turning away, "Oh and Anny, alert Fraudulenti, his time has come, he will be there, for the final act"

Jakul examined the other Nega Titan's before walking out of the building, the other Nega Titan's looked among themselves,

"I hate it when he keeps things from us" Anny frowned,

"He has always kept things from us, it why he lives in exile of us" Pulvis growled, "But its not like the Elder Titan's don't keep secrets from the other Titan's and Fraudulenti knows them all, and soon, so shall the world!"

* * *

**(Titanfall)**

Jamie sighed, ever since the incident on the beach the Titan's had all fallen back to Titanfall, none leaving, knowing that their greatest strength in numbers, Galactica and Father Time returning days later, advising that they had managed to meet their negatives and thrown them into a Time Vortex, they advised they had no clue where it lead, but it was fun to watch their face when they vanished.

That was weeks ago and Jamie was starting to get bored of the massive castle, sure Cupid kept visiting, but Jamie felt himself drifting away from what Cupid was saying, he seemed to spend most of his time telling Jamie not to trust the Titan's, that he was simply another piece on their Giant chess board.

Jamie was starting to suspect the little Cherub didn't like the Titan's, but he always laughed whenever Cupid told him that they could run away together, Jamie was happy right where he was, even despite the boredom.

So after another few days Jamie walked down to the library, to find all seven Titan's awaiting him, Manny and Natura in the centre while Old Man Winter sat behind him,

"Jamie, if you remember a few months ago, we discussed our hopes that upon your eighteenth birthday, you would do us the honour of becoming a Spirit and after a few months of practice a Titan" Manny told Jamie who frowned,

"Why would you want me?" Jamie asked, "I'm just an ordinary Kid!"

"Not so ordinary, how many kids saved the Guardian's, Defeated and then uncorrupted Pitch?" Winter asked from behind him, "And how many children are known through the spirit community, as the Last Light?"

Jamie smirked at this, "But what spirit would I be?" Jamie asked,

"Ah, you would be a spirit the likes of which the world has never seen, the Fabler" Manny told Jamie,

"What does he do?" Jamie asked, frowning, it wasn't a Spirit he'd ever read about or heard stories of,

"The Fabler is also sometimes known as the chronicler, he is the one who helps to create belief in those that are losing faith in us, he is the spirit of Belief embodied" Winter began to explain, "And as he writes in his book, he can use the pages to gain spirits powers for a short while"

Jamie frowned, "Why give this power to me, you barely know me!"

Old Man Winter laughed, "Why gift you this power? Lets just say, you cause us to believe, in both you and ourselves, and because deep down, you believe"

Jamie frowned, now he was confused, Manny must have sensed this as,

"Only through confusion, can one see the world clearly" Manny told him, before he turned his head to the side, "from now on, you will be receiving private lessons from each of the titans"

"From Natura, you shall be learning unarmed combat." Winter began, "From Aquaticus you shall learn stave combat. From Father Time, you shall learn the History of Spirits. From Grim, you shall be learning Survival Skills."

"From myself, I shall teach you the mysteries of the world, and how to solve any puzzle" Galactica smiled, "From Old Man Winter, Balance and finally from Manny you shall learn swordsmanship"

Jamie nodded,

"We have 6 months until you turn 18 and the Ritual will take place, so you must be ready" Manny told him, "Because if you are not, then the Nega Titan's will destroy you when their opposite takes the field, because he is coming, and even the combine might of the Seven Titan's and the Guardian's will not be enough to stop him"

* * *

**And Done!**

**Sorry its short, but we will make up for it in the next chapter, with Jakul Frosti Vs. Old Man Winter… and maybe there will be some surprises in store…. **

**Until then!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Push

**And Backness!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Last Push**

* * *

It had been a hard couple of Months for Jamie, Each Titan had been pushing him to his limit, each would have him would have working day and night if they could, only the three Elder Titan's would actually give him a break, before resuming training, but Jamie was proud of his progress, he could hold off each of the Titans in combat and could easily defend himself from anyone.

Though Jamie had to admit, it did have its drawbacks, he was spending less and less time with Cupid, but that he didn't mind, the small Cherub was continently trying to put down the Titan's, but Jamie didn't mind, Cupid was just jealous, Or So Pitch told him, Pitch had told Jamie That Cupid had always dreamed of becoming a Titan, and now here he was, next in line for the Titan.

Jamie had laughed at this, Cupid being Jealous of him, but Natura had warned him about Jealousy, that its dark and evil power could tear apart friend, break up families and destroy lives, but Jamie didn't mind, Cupid was getting needy, he continently wanted Jamie all to himself, even attempting to throw himself Upon Jamie, which resulted in a red mark upon Cupid's brow where Jamie had punched the small Cherub.

This had made the Titan's castle shake with the laughter of the Titan's and The Guardian's, who'd been over to celebrate Sophie's Birthday.

Jamie walked down a corridor and into a small room filled with life, a figure sitting in the centre,

"Hello Jamie" Natura spoke calmly, as she rose, before looking around, "I must apologies, my negative is attacking the Tree of Life, I shall have to leave to confront him"

"Corruptious?" Jamie asked,

"The very same, Winter has vowed to look after you while I am gone" Natura told him, "Grim has gone back to the gates, Sinet is attempting to revive his army… I tell you this, not to worry you, but to alert you, if Winter tells you anything, follow his orders, if you don't you might end us a Jamicle"

Jamie nodded while watching the Titan, "I shall be back soon"

And with that Natura walked out, Jamie ran over to a banister to see her walk out, Winter watching before turning to look over at Jamie,

"So, now what do you want to do?" Winter asked as Jamie's eyes began to sparkle with mischief.

* * *

**(The Gates of Afterlife)**

Grim rose from the shadows and walked towards the large gold gates, the dark red backdrop to the underworld stood behind,

"Sinet, I know you are here!" Grim called and a skeletal figure arouse from the ground, his eyes were mete sockets with glowing red eyes, he wore a black robe that hid his form, much like Grim's, he carried a sword with a miniature skull at the bottom of it.

"Grim, I should have known, you shall not stop my army, nor me!" Sinet scowled, drawing out the sword before Grim withdrew his Scythe, the two watched each other, waiting for the one who dared to move first,

Sinet rushed forward while Grim flicked his scythe around caught the blade before it was sent flying away, Sinet fell backwards before several hooded figures joined him, a red symbol on their robe,

"Get him, while I raise the army!" Sinet ran towards the gate, while the seven figures walked towards Grim, encircling him, Grim raised his Scythe and started to spin it around, the blade blocking the hooded figures attacks he watched Sinet starting to break the gate, he frowned, raising his Scythe up, he slammed it down, The wave of death destroyed the hooded figures and sent Sinet crashing to the ground.

He turned to see Grim, walking forward, then he felt it, a chill ran over his bones, he knew that was the signal

"The End has come Grim, this was a mere distraction, time for the true work to begin, and I'll be a Titanfall… good luck" Sinet growled, vanishing into the shadows.

Grim frowned before he turned to face a dozen more hooded figures,

"Not these guys again" Grim growled, before drawing out his sword,

* * *

**(The Tree of Life)**

Natura landed down next to the three, noticing how it seemed to be dying,

"Corruptious" Natura frowned, and from a pool of black tar a figure rose up, his skin kept changing to resemble something that would scare of corrupt the being before them, at moment he wore a black pinstripe suit and glaring orange eyes, his face covered by a black fedora.

"Natura my sweet, soon your tree will become like me, corrupt, and when it is, all of life will end!" Corruptious smiled, he raised a hand and a stave raised up out of the shadows, everything seemed to be turning grey around Corruptious,

Natura raised her own staff and flowers began to grow, a wave of corruptions went flying at Natura and she raised her staff and a tree sprang up to absorb the corruption before Natura called upon the leaves of this tree and sent them flying, as if knives at Corruptious, the leaves cut at him as the Queen of Nature and Life sent them again and again at Corruptious before he turned to glare at her, a chill running up his spine,

"You know what… I think I'll see you at Titanfall, after all, another Titan will soon fall…. And this time, it wont be a Dagger in the back either" Corruptious smiled, vanishing back into the tar as life returned to normal, Natura frowned, some petals floating around her, as she vanished, worry in her heart.

* * *

**(A Couple of Miles from Titanfall)**

"Jamie, get back Now!" Winter boomed, Jamie laughed as he skated around the frozen lake, he watched Winter watching him,

"C'mon, we should be having fun!" Jamie smiled,

"Fun is always welcome, but now is not the time, Natura has warned the Nega Titan's are having their final push,

"We are indeed, and now Old Man, it is time for you to fall" Jakul called as he burst from the lake….

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9: Titan's Fall

**And Back! (With a double Chapter update for you! second one uploaded soon!)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Titan's Fall.**

* * *

Jamie ran as hard as his legs would carry him, he could fell Jakul pursuing him, Jamie had known from the first moment Jakul burst from the lake that Winter would be at a disadvantage, Jakul's speed would easily overwhelm the giant Titan, and it had, Winter had been defeated and now Jakul was after him, Jamie could see Titanfall, Manny and Galactica awaiting him,

"We have Winter, Natura and Grim are on their way back now" Manny told him, as he ran inside, looking over his shoulder he saw Jakul standing there, frowning before turning and walking away,

"What happened to corrupt that spirit?" Jamie asked,

"Hmm?" Manny asked, "Corruptious, Natura's Negative got him when Winter was creating him, he was born evil, and has since held resentment for all Titan's, becoming his own creators negative"

"How long ago?" Jamie asked,

"300 or so years ago" Manny shrugged, before he pulled Jamie inside and slammed the doors closed,

"They're Here, get ready! Jamie go!" Manny called,

"Where?" Jamie asked,

"To the Armoury!" Manny boomed as the Castle began to shake, Jamie nodded before running off, Manny, Galactica, Aquaticus and Father Time stood ready as the door burst off their hinges, after a cloud of dust cleared the Seven Nega Titan's walked forward, each watching the four Titan's,

"We have come for the boy" Anny told them, "Hand him over and we'll be merciful and give you a swift death"

"We are not bargaining with an innocent life" Manny told her,

"Your outnumbered, three Titan's have already fallen, we dealt with Natura and Grim, then Winter fell, now you shall all die, but before that, you shall watch the boy swear loyalty to us, and then as a test of his loyalty, he will kill you all, or he will die"

Manny scowled before looking around, the wind had started to pick up, it slammed against Titanfall and several of the windows shattered at its ferocity,

"The North Wind is out of control!" Jakul growled,

"Enough" Manny called and the wind calmed, "I want this fight to be fair, Windina wouldn't make it fair"

The Four Titans ran forward, and Anny smirked, nodding to Jakul who sent a bolt of Lightning At Aquaticus, who was blasted backwards, his weakness exposed, Jakul ran forward, only to be met by Father Time and his hammer, which nearly knocked his head off, but with a swift dodge he ducked before jumping up and spinning out of reach, Corruptious and Fuscus rushing forward to engage The Old Titan, Manny scowled at Anny as she and Sinet rushed towards him,

Galactica turned around to see Tempus and Pulvis rushing at her, she span around and he stave appeared in hand flicking it around she began the battle, Watching the others as they faced certain doom….

* * *

**(With Jamie)**

Jamie didn't stop in the armoury for long, he grabbed a sword and rushed to find Old Man Winter, the elder Titan was still out cold when Jamie found him, Jamie sighed some relief, Winter was alive, it wasn't over yet,

He sat down and kept breathing, This was a mess, if he hadn't run outside, Winter would be downstairs fighting the Nega Titan's, not doing an impression of a bear skin rug,

"Jamie!" A Voice called as Cupid flew through the room towards him, "Natura just told the Guardian's, North is summoning the others"

Jamie nodded, "We need to help the Titan's"

"Well, this one looks easy to help, he's down for the count" Cupid smirked, trying to joke around,

"That's not Funny Cupe" Jamie told him, walking out of the room, Cupid looking around before sighing and flying out, unaware that Old Man Winter was awakening,

* * *

**(Back with the Titan's)**

As Jamie walked back into the room he saw Natura and Grim battling where Manny and Aquaticus had been, said spirit were on the ground, defeated. Jamie scowled as he watched Natura being bested, Father Time tricked, Galactica, defeated and Grim crashed to the ground.

"Give it up Titan's you are defeat, you know what fate awaits you now, for all of you!" Jakul called, he looked around before seeing Jamie, "See even the child knows to defy you, he comes to join us, this day, the day Darkness overcame light, and we won the final battle, The Titan's will fall at Titanfall and the Nega Titan's… we will rise"

Jamie watched onto the step, "I will never join you!"

His voice echoed around the hall and Jakul smirked, "Oh, you will when you learn what your precious Titan's have been keeping from you!"

Jamie frowned, "What they keep from me is their business, if I needed to know they'd tell me!"

"But don't you think it's a little odd… that you'd be chosen to become a spirit at 18?" Jakul smiled, "What is wrong with 19, or even 17, why 18?"

Jamie frowned, "I-I… don't know" Uncertainty was creeping into his voice,

"I Can tell you all the reasons why, and more of their secrets, after all, the world was not born of pure light, there was hatred when the world was born, hatred that created us!" Jakul smiled,

Jamie frowned, "i…"

"Wait it gets better, we'll even teach you how to become the most power, most respect spirit in the world" Corruptious smiled, "All you have to do Is agree"

Jamie scowled and began to walk towards them before a glowing light interrupted him, he looked down at it and looked around, it had come from thin air,

"Jamie Alexander Bennett… remember these words… for as long as you believe that I can, I will always… always protect you, I would never let these monsters hurt you, because, just as I am your Guardian, your mine too…." The Orb whispered to him before dying down, Jamie frowned, before looking over at the Nega Titan's,

"I just realised, you will never have me, I will become a Titan, and I will never help you!"

"Then you will die" Jakul smiled,

* * *

**And done, **

**So next Chapter things will start to make more sense, and some mysteries will be unveiled!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Touch Of Frost

**And this is it, the chapter I have been waiting for… ever since I started this story… Time to kick some Nega Titan backside!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Touch Of Frost**

* * *

The Seven Nega Titans smirked as they watched Jamie standing before them, each Titan trying to climb up however they all collapsed backwards, their seven combined powers too much for the six Titan's to take, Jamie watched in horror as the seven Nega Titan's began to move forward, Cupid looked between Jamie and the Nega Titan's before retreating to hide behind Jamie, looking over his shoulder, before flying out of a nearby window, Jamie could have sworn he heard Natura mutter something about cowardice.

"Little Child, you are not a spirit yet, nor will you ever be" Anny smirked,

"Your end has come!" Jakul smirked,

"I wouldn't be on it" A New voice called and Jamie turned to face Old Man Winter standing next to him,

"Winter…" Jakul scowled, raising his hand,

"You know that is not my name Jakul" Winter told him walking in front of Jamie, "My Name is so Ancient, only four have ever known it, the rest… Know me as Old Man Winter, in this forme anyway"

"What does he mean Jakul?" Anny scowled at Old Man Winter and Jakul.

"Winter is one of the three oldest and strongest spirits to exist, but he sealed that power away, in his true forme, he could unleash an eternal winter across all of creation, in this form he can barely create an Ice Age… Winter even in your true forme, you wouldn't be able to defeat all Seven Nega Titan's!"

"Watch me" Winter boomed as he began to rush down the stairs, a faint blue glow around him and within seconds, he began to shrink, until he was the same height as Jamie, the light died down to reveal a figure and Jamie gasped.

The figure before him, the white haired teenager who'd saved his life, who'd defended him, and sworn to be his Guardian!

"I'm Back" The figure smirked, standing up, a piece of wood falling from the ceiling into his hand, and Jamie smirked, It looked like an old fashioned Sheppard's crook,

"You Can't stop us!" Jakul called leaping into the air and slammed his fist down, ice burst around them, and the figure laughed tapping the floor with the crook the ground shock and the ice shattered, falling to the ground as tiny bits of ice dust.

"No!"! Jakul growled, rushing forward, creating a massive blade with ice and slashing it forward, within a second the blade hit the crook and then The Figure was on the attack, spinning the crook around at amazing speeds he blocked all attacks aimed at him, and then started to fire off bolts of ice from the tip, each striking one of the nega Titans before he turned around, aimed the crook and fired, straight at Jakul's chest, within seconds he was blasted backwards, shattering the great wooden doors as Jakul flew backwards, landing outside in a heap, defeated.

"Next?" The Figure asked eyeing the other Nega Titan's, who looked among each other before looking between the scowling figure, crook in hand and The Smirking Jamie.

"Bah!" Anny growled, "You aren't so tough, Dark Moon Beam!"

And with that a bolt of pure darkness shot at the Figure who raised his hand and Jamie closed his eyes, looking away, before he opened them when he heard a roar of anger from Anny, he looked at the figure, who with his bare hand was splitting the beam around him,

"My Turn" The Figure smirked, "Winter Wrath!"

And with that a massive ball of pure Snow, Ice and Frost blasted forward and turned Anny into an Annicle, The figure turned to look at the other five, who ran at him, he leapt into the air and slammed the end of the crook down, the wind blew in and surrounded him, he rushed forward and Tempus was lifted into the air, and with a blast of ice, frozen to the wall.

The Figure released the wind's wrath and sent his enemies flying backwards, slamming against the wall, Most were defeated, except for Corruptious who rose up and looked at the Titan,

"Your Powerful, I'll give you that" Corruptious scowled, "But not….!"

Before the monologue could continue the figure froze Corruptious, looking around he saw the Seven Nega Titan's all defeated, he nodded and smirked, clearly happy with his handy work, he turned and started to walk towards Jamie, who walked down to meet him, eye to eye.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked,

The Figure chuckled, "Figures Manny wouldn't have told you"

"Told me what?" Jamie asked, looking at him, "Who are you?"

"My Name… my name is Jackson Overland Frost, King of Winter and a Guardian" Jack told him,

As soon as these words were mentioned, memories burst into Jamie's head, images of a life once lived, and a hope that had been extinguished,

Jamie looked at Jack and blinked, "What…."

"Are you unhurt?" Jack asked

"What?" Jamie asked,

"Did they hurt you?" Jack asked,

"No… No they didn't get a chance" Jamie told him, Jack nodded before walking away, towards the other Titan's,

"I had almost forgotten what you look like Jack, It is good to see you in this forme once more" Natura told him as she got up, still clutching her side.

The Titan's all began to walk over to Jack, Manny and Natura,

"So this is the secret you've been hiding since our creation!" Galactica frowned,

"One of them" Jack smirked, "I have many"

Father time looked among them, "We need…"

Before this sentence could be finished, Cupid and the Guardian' arrived, looking around,

"Jakul die!" The Guardian's called rushing at Jack,

"Wait!" Jamie called, "That's Not Jakul!"

North looked at the smaller spirit and frowned, before looking over at Jamie and the Titan's,

"Vho Is this?" North asked looking at Jack,

"I'm the King of Winter, Old Man Winter… but most people… well they call me Jack Frost" Jack replied, floating up to see eye to eye with North, "But you might know me better as the lost Guardian"

"Lost Guardian?" Cupid asked, "That is an old Legend, a myth!"

"And there is no smoke without fire" Manny smiled, "You see many believe there to be only 6 Guardians: Hope, Wonder, Dreams, Memories, Love and Courage, however there are also three other Guardian's, The Guardian of Wishes, myself, The Guardian of Balance, Natura, and the Guardian of Fun, Which is Jack"

"Wait you three are Guardians?" Jamie asked the three elder Titan's,

"We are the original Guardian's" Natura smiled, "Our vigil began long before even Sanderson's"

"Jakul said something about you keeping things from me" Jamie frowned at Jack,

"I will tell you soon, but not now, now you must rest" Jack told him, Jamie nodded, he felt drained, and within ten minutes, he was asleep, unaware that from his door step, a white hair figure stood guard….

* * *

**Done!**

**C'mon admission time, how many of you though Jakul was Jack?**


	11. Chapter 11: Lessons of the Past

**And Back!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Lesson's of the Past.**

* * *

It was late the next morning Jamie walked down from his tower, he noticed that a letter was tapped to the wall, he picked it up and read

_Jamie,_

_Its time you knew the truth, meet me and other Guardian's in the dining hall._

_Jack_

Jamie smirked at the untidy scrawl, he pocketed the note and rushed to the dining room, where he found Jack, Natura and Manny sitting opposite North, Bunny, Pitch, Tooth and Sandy,

"Jamie!" Tooth fluttered over, before pulling him to the only empty chair in the room facing the three Titan's,

"So vhy have you called us all in here?" North asked after a minute of tense silence,

"We have been speaking, and have decided to come clean, and explain everything to just you seven, the other Titan's, Cupid, no-one else are going to know" Manny told them, leaning back in his seat,

"Oh were to begin" Natura smiled, "So long ago, anyway, I trust you all know about the Reserve Universe theory?"

Jamie shook his head,

"Ah, well it's a theory and a very correct one, that states that when Creation comes to an, a new universe will be born, weaker than the first, but still alive, and everything repeats itself" Jack told them,

"So everything refreshes?" Jamie Asked,

"Yes" Manny nodded, "You see, the three of us, we are the last remnants of the old world"

"You were born in the universe before this one?" Pitch asked,

"We were, in that universe, Jack here was made a Guardian, when Cupid was made one in yours" Manny explained, "And, like Cupid, Jack was able to relight Jamie's belief, however, unlike Cupid, Jamie was the first human to ever see Jack"

"That is so cool!" Jamie smiled and Jack smirked,

"After the defeat of the Nightmare King, Jack and Jamie became good friends, the two practically unseparatable, even after he turned 18, Jamie believed in Jack, and the Guardian's" Manny nodded, "Just after his eighteenth Birthday, a great evil awoke… we knew him only as…"

"The Trickster" Jack spat the name, venom in his voice,

"At first he was harmless, then he started killing" Natura frowned, "Of course, he used lesser warriors to do so, The Guardian's and those that are now called Titan's engaged the servants, while the Puppet Master stayed hidden, dozens of powerful sprits fell to him, including Reece Summers, Yuki-Onna and even Cupid"

"How many died?" Jamie asked

"Most of them died, I think only Cupid ever escaped the Trickster service" Jack shrugged,

"But with a massive collapse in progress, all our attention was turned away when the Trickster finally revealed himself" Manny told them, "And as a symbol to the Guardian's, he…"

"Killed Jamie" Natura finished, "Jack was furious, he left the army fighting the Trickster brigade and went after the Trickster himself, at that time, no-one knew about him, but when we learn about him, and that Jack had been tracking him for centuries, we knew we must act, the Titan's and Guardian's combined force's, we hoped it would be enough to stop him"

"It wasn't" Jack continued, "Grim and Galactica were slain, and without Grim, there was no death, only unending pain, until the Universe started to collapse, without Galactica, there was no more growing, every spirit united to try and fix it, but it was too late"

"Everything collapsed, as the universe collapsed, Spirits and life started to die, first the Spirits of Nature died, Jack was strong enough to escape with all the remaining Winter Spirits, there they performed the final act, where Seasonal Spirits give up their lives and power and imbue it to their King or Queen, Jack was unwilling but with all this power inside, he could rival one of us two, after a day or so, the three of us were the only ones left" Natura explained,

"We knew in order to survive, we would need to seal raw power around us, we did so and the universe ended around us" Manny explained, leaning forward looking at the floor "We were alone with our own thoughts for Millions, if not Billions of years"

"I'm surprised you didn't go Mad" Jamie told the three, who each chuckled,

"Who said we didn't?" Jack asked with a smirk, "But after a few thousand years we got bored and began to experiment with the Power Orbs, when we learnt what they can do, we used the power contained in those orbs, to create this universe"

"If you knew that I would become this, why did you let it happen?!" Pitch growled,

"There are events, as horrid or as painful as they are, that are fixed, the harder we tried to stop it, the more it pushed, we knew that it must happen so after a hundred years of halting, we let you become Pitch Black" Jack explained,

Pitch frowned, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"We know that soon after Jamie turn's 18, the Trickster will come, and when he does, we will need to be ready, that is why we are waiting until Jamie turn's 18 to turn him into a Spirit, if we were to do so before hand, he might get wind of it before he attacks, it might make him attack in another way" Manny told them, "We will need you here to keep the Trickster fooled, when he attacks, we will have all Seven Titan's, Jamie, and all of you here to face him, and this time we will win!"

The Guardian's all nodded to the three Titan's, who nodded back, "We shall take our leave" North nodded and the Guardian's stood up and walked away, leaving Jamie alone with the Titan's, he looked among them,

"You choose to keep me safe, over all the other more important spirits in the world, why?" Jamie asked them,

"Because in the…" Natura began

"The Other dimension" Jamie frowned, "Well guess what, I'm not the other Jamie, I'm me…. And I don't want to be used"

With that Jamie stormed out, Natura turned to face Jack,

"You still have the relic?" Natura asked and Jack nodded from behind him he pulled a tube made of solid gold,

"This should show him the true of your words" A Voice called, Cupid walked forward, "After all, you hold memory of love within your hands, love and betrayal"

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12: Memory

**A-And Back!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Memory  
**

* * *

Jamie stood looking out of his window, his fists raw from his hitting the wall, why did they keep him from this? This was something he should, no, needed to know, if the Titan's had known him, truly known him, they would know he hated things to be kept from him.

He frowned as he looked over and saw Jack watching him, leaning against a wall,

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked

"Here to show you something we didn't get to earlier" Jack told him, holding out a golden tube,

"Why do you have one of Tooth's Capsules?" Jamie asked walking over and looking at Jack, the two of about even height

Jack smiled, "Because like me, this capsule is of a bygone age, one of the few relics to make it past the destruction of the world"

"This is from your universe?" Jamie asked, curiosity pecking in his voice,

"Yes, I saved this when the Tooth Palace Collapsed, along with Bibannia" Jack smirked as a figure flew through the window and she rushed over,

"Jack, how wonderful it is to see you again, what has it been? 2, 3 Million Years?" Bibannia asked, smiling, then she turned to see Jamie, "And Jamie too! I hope Jack is behaving"

"Bibannia, we need you to show Jamie what it contained within this" Jack held out the golden capsule and Bibannia squeaked, "Oh you still have them?"

"Naturally" Jack smirked hopping up to sit atop his crook, watching Jamie,

"So what are these?" Jamie asked,

"Memories of the life you once lived" Jack told him,

"Will you watch them with me?" Jamie asked, he had to admit to himself he did have some feelings towards Jack, he couldn't tell whether they were positive or negative, and hopefully watching interaction between the him that knew Jack and Jack, would help to show them.

"Once these start, I cannot stop them, nor can we change what you need to see" Bibannia nodded,

"I understand" Jamie nodded, and with a flash memories filled his head,

**Flashback**

_Jamie and Jack watched as they materialised in a small room, it was a light blue room with toys and games around, _

"This is my old room!" Jamie grinned looking at Jack who nodded,

_The duo looked around and saw a young Jamie sitting on his bed, a stuffed Rabbit sitting before him, _

_"Ok look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads, so here's what's going to happen, if it wasn't a dream and you are real, then you have to prove, like right now. I've believed in you for a long time Ok? like, my whole life even, so you kinda owe me now, you don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know… anything… anything at all" The Young Jamie spoke, _

_With that the stuffed Rabbit fell to the floor, "I knew it"_

"No It can't end like this!" Jamie frowned, looking at Jack, who smirked,

"Just watch" Jack told him, and Jamie turned back round,

_The Glass on one of Jamie's Windows started to frost, and the young Jamie looked over in time so see the image of an egg appear, he looked down at the stuffed rabbit before looking up to see a picture of a rabbit, _

_"He's real" Young Jamie spoke as the Rabbit began to take form, before it seemed to take form and bounce around him, _

_"Wow… haha" Jamie laughed as it hopped around his room, he managed to catch it after a few seconds and it burst into snow, "Snow?"_

_The snow started to fall around until one piece landed on Jamie's nose_,

"What is this?" Jamie asked Jack who smiled,

"This, is when we first met" Jack told him,

"Where are you then?" Jamie asked,

"Watch" Jack smirked,

_"Jack Frost" Young Jamie spoke, as the snow melted_

_Jamie gasped as he looked at the scene, where once had been empty space, Jack Frost now stood, _

_"What did you say?" Memory Jack asked, _

_"Jack Frost?" Jamie asked again, _

_"He said it again!" Memory Jack spoke aloud, "He said… you said…"_

_With that Young Jamie turned around and his mouth fell open, "Jack Frost!" _

_"That's right… but… that me… Jack Frost… that's my name!" Memory Jack spoke, _

"Why did you get so excited?" Jamie asked,

"I had lived for 300 years, and no-one saw me, until this night" Jack replied,

_"You said my Name!" Memory Jack continued, then at the startled look from Young Jamie, Memory Jack started to falter, "Wait.. Ca-Can you hear me?"_

_A Small nod followed, _

_"Can you… can you see me?" Memory Jack asked, _

_Another small nod,_

_"He see's me! He see's me!" and with that Memory Jack flipped over in the air landing crouching on a desk, _

_"Ha! You just made it snow!" Young Jamie smiled, _

_"I know!" Memory Jack replied, _

_"In my room!" Young Jamie nodded, _

_"I know!" Memory Jack leapt forward till he stood in front of Jamie, _

_"Your real?" Young Jamie asked, _

_"Yeah, who do you think brings you all the Blizzards and the snow days… a-and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?" Memory Jack excited voice spoke quickly _

_"That was you!" Young Jamie bounced, _

_"That was Me!" Memory Jack nodded, _

_"Cool!" Young Jamie cheered, _

_"I know right!" Memory Jack nodded, _

_"But what about the Easter Bunny, an-nd The Tooth Fairy…" Young Jamie Began_

_"Real, Real, everyone of us is real!" Memory Jack told him, _

_"I knew it!" Young Jamie cheered, _

_"Jamie who are you talking to?" a female voice called, _

"Mom?" Jamie asked, "And Jack why am I missing a tooth?"

"Err.. I'll explain later!" Jack smiled,

_Young Jamie looked worried but at a look from Memory Jack, _

_"Jack Frost?" Young Jamie asked, and the Memory faded,_

"Wait… what happened next?" Jamie asked,

"The Other Guardian's Arrive, we try and fight Pitch, but get knocked back, we call on your friends to help and beat the bogeyman" Jack explained, before another memory burst forward,

_Snow was falling lightly on the ground, a slightly older Jamie walked down a street, _

_"Jamie it was just a dream!" A female voice called, and Jamie looked over to see a girl, he brown hair fell to her shoulders, brown eyes staring at him, _

_"No I wasn't, I know it wasn't!" Jamie frowned, "Pippa, how can you say that!" _

_"We haven't seen any of them in a year!" Pippa replied, _

"How old am I here?" Jamie asked Jack,

"9 and a half" Jack replied,

"You haven't" Jamie replied, a small smile on his face as he looked up at a roof,

_"what are you looking at?" Pippa asked, looking up._

_"Nothing" Jamie smirked, and the pair walked before Pippa walked off, before Jamie continued, a figure flying down to meet him, _

_"You look worried" Memory Jack told him, _

_"Pippa's stopped believing, only me and Soph left" Young Jamie told him, _

_"Don't worry, as long as you keep believing, I don't care" Memory Jack smiled, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder, he smiled back and the memory faded._

"That was short" Jamie shrugged,

_Another Memory burst forward, the pair were again in Jamie's room, Jamie sitting at his desk and Jack watching from the windowsill, _

"Do I know your there?" Jamie asked,

"No, I kept an eye on you all year round, you rarely saw me, except for in Winter" Jack smirked, "Your Twelve by the way"

_Jamie was looking down, clearly intent on drawing whatever was keeping him so busy, Jack leaned against the frame before looking over to the door, a blonde girl stood there, her pink pyjama's stood out against the plain cream walls behind her, she waved to Jack before walking out, _

_Jack went back to watching Jamie drawing, he hovered over Jamie's shoulder, _

_"What am I drawing?" Jamie asked, _

_"Why don't you have a look?" Jack replied, Jamie carefully walked over and looked over his own shoulder, to see a picture that was clearly Jack, A snow castle stood behind him, _

_"Look's good!" Memory Jack burst out, causing Jamie to jump, _

_"Jaaaaaaaack!" Jamie groaned, "Don't do that!" _

"What can I say, it was too good to miss!" Jack smirked and Jamie laughed grabbing at Jack,

_The Memory faded and Jamie looked over at Jack who shrugged, before another Memory swam into view, _

_Jamie was skating around a frozen lake, Jack over the otherside keeping watch, _

_"Jack it's fun!" Jamie called, _

_"No!" Jack replied, "That Lake and I have… history… I stay away from it, it doesn't repeat history" _

_Jamie stopped skating and began to move towards Jack, _

_"C'mon, the ice is extra thick!" Jamie told him, Jack began to walk forward before Jamie slipped and fell over, Jack rushing over and kneeling down, _

_"Need a hand?" Jack asked with a smirk, _

_"Shut up Jack" Jamie frowned standing up with Jack's assistance, before they heard it, a loud crack, _

_"Not this time!" Jack grabbed Jamie and summoned the wind, lifting them to the bank intime to see a branch from a nearby tree collapse on the ice, cracking it and shattering where the pair stood, _

_"That was too close" Jack sighed before Jamie flung his arms around Jack and pulled him close, _

_"I was so scared for a second" Jamie breathed after a minute, _

_"I'll always protect you Jamie" Jack replied, _

The Memory died down and Jamie frowned at Jack, "Why are all the memories showing us together?"

"A Memory tube is a curious thing" Jack told him, "They show you only what you need to see, because to see everything would take an eternity, but to see what you need can only take hours"

Jamie shrugged, maybe the tube knew that Jamie… had feelings... Or what could grow to be them for Jack, and was trying to push them together,

_A New Memory burst forth, again Jack and Jamie were in Jamie's room, both sitting on the bed and looking at one another, _

_"But why do you have to go?" Jamie asked, _

_"Winterhold needs me, I'll be back in a day or so, plus, you're going to your aunts for the weekend!" _

_"Hang on, I think I'm sixteen here, right?" Jamie asked, _

_"This is the Eve of your Seventeenth Birthday" Jack replied, "And this memory is something that I don't want to see again" and with that Jack turned away from the scene, Jamie frowned, determined to find why Jack was hiding his face from Jamie, _

_"But it'll be boring without you!" Jamie replied, _

_"You have Sophie, and Abby II" Jack countered, _

_"But not you!" Jamie replied, moving closer, the pair were inches away, _

_"But if I don't go It'd be the last time you saw me, Yuki and Wynter have been on at me for weeks!" Jack told him, _

_"B..but.. I need you" Jamie told him, again moving closer, resting his head on Jack's shoulder, _

_"I know, I'll try and escape half way through, how does that sound?" Jack asked, looking over as Jamie looked up, their eyes met and the gap between the pair began to close _

_"Wait… ar-are we.." Jamie began, _

_The pair's lips met and then they parted, _

_"Jack… I…" Jamie began, _

_"Don't… don't worry…" Jack told him, "Whatever we have it works" _

_"I've liked you for a long time, nearly half my life in fact, so I… can't live without you" Jamie told him, _

_"Me to Jamie.. me too" Jack smiled leaning in his head again, _

The Memory faded and Jamie found himself within Titanfall,

"That's it?" Jamie asked looking around,

"Guess so" Jack replied, looking at Bibannia who was hovering nearby,

"Jack, do you mind if I rest up here for a while, these old style really take it out of an old fairy" Bibianna,

"Sure, Baby Tooth" Jack smirked,

"Bibannia, if you don't mind!" Bibanna replied, floating off

As soon as she was gone, Jamie turned to look at Jack, who was looking out of the window,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jamie asked,

"You didn't need to know" Jack replied, and Jamie frowned, his voice… it sounded almost broken,

"But... we… you... were in Love… you and the Other Jamie!" Jamie told him,

"And I lost that, I knew I'd not get it back, Cupid has already swopped in, I am simply here to protect you, because of my Oath, not because I loved you" Jack told him, his voice sounded forced, "Excuse me, I need to speak to Natura"

With that Jack stormed out, leaving Jamie alone with the small golden tube, before he threw it onto his bed, where it rolled under his pillow, Jamie ran into the corridor to see Manny and Natura standing talking,

"Where's Jack?" Jamie asked,

"Hmm?" Natura asked, "Oh he mentioned something about, needing to get some air, has something happened?"

"No… nothing at all" Jamie replied, walking off,

"I think Jamie's figured out Jack still loves him, and Jack doesn't want to be, because he thinks Jamie likes Cupid" Natura smirked,

"Why can love, never work smooth?" Manny asked, "I'll speak with Jamie, if you do with Jack"

* * *

**(An Hour Later)**

Bibinnia floated in, Tooth following

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked,

"I've felt the flow of memories before, this feels almost exactly the same" Bibannia replied, "Now I saw it land under the pillow"

With that the two Fairy Queen's floated over, and Bibannia picked it up, the small golden tube,

"What you say is true, Memories are still entering this tube" Tooth told her,

"That's not possible" Bibianna replied,

"But it is the truth" Tooth replied,

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Jack landed down and looked around, the Artic, his own private paradise, he stood there, he had to squash these feelings, this was a Jamie that hadn't grown up with him, hadn't spent time with him, hadn't loved him,

"Having a Problem… Jack" A Dark voice called, and shiver ran down Jack's spin, it couldn't be.

He turned slowly to see a man dressed all in black, iron gauntlets and boots, red eyes piercing the darkness that covered his face,

"Trickster" Jack breathed,

"Time to die Frost!"

"I Know" Jack replied….

* * *

**Ohhh! **

**So Memories are still flowing into Jamie's tube, but the current Jamie has his own tube… and he's back! More confusion just when things were looking to be unravelled! **

**Any questions, as always my mailbox is open!**

**More BenneFrost up next!**

**Frosty Out!**


	13. Chapter 13: One More Trick

**And Back**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: One More Trick**

* * *

It had been days since Jack had flown off after seeing Jamie's memories, and Jamie stood looking out of his tower, Jack hadn't returned, the Titan's were not worried, they believed that nothing would happen to Jack, he was a Titan, one of the three strongest, but Jamie felt deep down, something was very wrong, he'd even asked the Guardian's, but they too had laughed him off.

He paced around his room, wondering how he could convince the Titan's to look for Jack when he saw it, a faint figure in the sky line, he frowned, that was not Jack, he frowned, this figure was cloaked in black, he walked down the steps and out into the corridor before something grabbed him,

"Quiet" The Voice snapped and Jamie turned to face Jakul Frosti,

"What are you doing here?" Jamie hissed,

"Just as Titan's can sense Nega Titan's nearby, Nega Titan's can sense when a Titan is in mortal danger, and as I am Frost's Nega, you must be able to work out why I am here" Jakul growled,

"So something has happened to Jack, he flew off days ago and has not returned" Jamie told him,

"I will rally the Nega Titan's, if I am correct, then The Trickster is back… and as much as we want to see this world burn, we still want to exist" Jakul frowned flying out of the window and Jamie rushed out of the corridor into the hall where he saw Natura sitting reading a book,

Jamie calmly walked down the steps before the front door burst open and a shrouded figure walked in,

"TRICKSTER!" Natura called at the top of her voice and within seconds, the Other Titan's were by her side, each with their weapon drawn,

"Oh please, I did not come to fight, this time, I simply came to deliver this" The Trickster smiled, throwing two pieces of wood onto the ground between them, the Titan's looked down, "Its all that's left after our encounter…."

"NO!" Natura fell to the ground as Jamie rushed forward to examine it, Jack's staff, snapped in half.

"One down, Seven to go!" The Trickster smiled, turning and walking out, before looking back at Jamie, "I knew he didn't care"

Jamie frowned, looking among the Titan's, they all looked sad before they turned to look up the stairs, where the Guardian's stood, along with one more figure,

"To defeat The Trickster, the Nega Titan's are ready for battle" Jakul told the Titan's,

"Call them, Guardian's, summon every available Spirit, we need to take him down!" Natura told Jakul and the Guardian's, each who nodded and rushed off,

"I can't believe he's gone" Jamie breathed looking down at the staff,

"He wont be forgotten, but we have work to do" Natura told Jamie, walking off, Jamie frowned, walking over and picking up the staff, he held the two halves and looked around, everyone was busy, sighing he walked back to his tower, placing the two halves on his bed, he sighed, Jack was gone...

"Confusing isn't it?" a voice called and Jamie spun around to see Jack standing there,

"Jack!" Jamie ran forward, but ran right threw Jack,

"Yes and No" the figure replied, "I Do look like Jack, but I am not him, I'm your subconscious… manifesting as Jack, for now, call me…. Zack"

"So your me?" Jamie asked,

"Part of you yes, just as Jack is" Zack told him,

"So why are you here?" Jamie asked,

"To get you to open your eyes kid, if I were to die, you'd feel it, And Jack Frost is part of you" Zack told him,

"Wait… Jack isn't dead?" Jamie asked,

"Do you believe a Man who's name is the Trickster?" Zack replied,

"No" Jamie replied, "But how do I get proof he is alive?"

"That is something you'll need to figure out for yourself" Zack smirked, fading away,

Jamie frowned, how would he get his belief across that Jack was alive?

Then it hit him, he'd find Jack, but how…. He paced up and down, before it hit him, North's Snow Globes, he always kept two dozen in his room, even in Titanfall.

Jamie snuck out of his room, noticing the corridors were empty, he walked swiftly,

"Jamie, what are you doing, were leaving!" A Voice from behind called and Jamie saw Cupid trying to drag him away, "Frost was using you, just like the others, I'm glad he's dead!"

Something within Jamie snapped, he pulled his arm from Cupids grasp and turned on "You say he's just using me, that these feelings aren't real? Where were you, when I needed to grow? Where were you, when I needed to believe? Where were you, when I was dying? Who Saved my Life, Because it wasn't you!"

With that he stormed into North's room, thinking of Jack he grabbed a snowglobe and to his amazement, a picture of a winter Landscape appeared, he threw it and grabbed on for the trip back home, he rushed through,

* * *

**(On the Otherside)**

Jamie shivered as the bitter cold hit him like a brick, he wished he'd though to bring a coat, looking around he could tell Jack had been here, ice and unusual snow patterns littered the ground, parts of the air were dark as night, and then in one spot he could see the faintest pattern of blue, rushing forward as he got closure he smiled, he'd found him,

Kneeling down he saw Jack was facing away from him, he rolled him over to see a large wound him his chest, blood was staining the snow around them, Jamie felt Jack's neck, where he could see a vane, a tiny pulse could be felt, but it was slow,

"C'mon, we need to get you back to Titanfall!" Jamie spoke out loud,

"Oh I doubt either of you will ever be back to Titanfall" A Voice called and Jamie turned to face Zack,

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked,

"It was too easy to lure you out here, just had to place the hints" Zack smirked, as he morphed into the Trickster,

"Now, you face me Boy!" The Trickster grinned pulling out a sword…..

* * *

**Oohh!**

**So Jack Lives and Jamie's facing the Trickster! **

**Want to see what happen's next? You'll have to wait till the next chapter is ready!**


	14. Chapter 14: Revelation

**And Back!**

**Hard to think this story is nearing its climax, After this I think I'll be working on…. Hm…. True Name of The King, which'll have some fun moments!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but i promise a second chapter up soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Revelation **

* * *

**(With the Titan's)**

Natura and Manny thundered up and down the corridor, opening doors everywhere, they kept sharing glances as they saw every room empty

"Jamie?"

"Jamie?"

"Vhat Is all dis noise about?" North boomed as he walked down the corridor, his usually jolly face hidden by a mask of seriousness

"Jamie is missing" Natura told the Guardian, who scowled

"Vhy didn't you tell us?" North asked, his arms crossing, his naughty tattoo facing the two Titan's

"We wanted to keep it quiet, first Jack vanishes and he's killed, then Jamie, we feared the same would happen to Jamie as did with Jack" Natura frowned,

"So we rally Titan's and Guardian's and look for him!" North replied,

"The Titan's have already been informed, we searched every inch of this Castle, every secret path, every tunnel out, no sign of him" Manny told him, "Galactica is helping Father Time search the Northen Hemisphere, while Grim and Aquaticus are looking in the south, we're researching the castle"

"I'll get Guardian's to search important places to Jamie, ruins of Burgess, Santoff Clausian, The Warren, Tooth Palace and Winterhold" North told them and the group split, the two Titan's almost walked straight into Anny who frowned,

"What has you so troubled?" Manny asked,

"We have to discuss something" Anny frowned, holding up a golden tube….

* * *

**(With Jamie)**

The Trickster began advancing on Jamie, who was still holding onto Jack, hopeful he'd leap up and defend him, like last time, however he could tell, Jack was badly injured, he wouldn't be fighting any time soon, hell, even a gust of wind might be too much of a fight for him now.

Jamie stood up and waited, knowing It was the end,

"Not running? Cowering? Begging for your life?" The Trickster asked,

"No" Jamie replied, "I'm not afraid of you"

"You should be!" The Trickster raised a swords and swung it down at Jamie, but it bounced off the air,

Jamie blinked, the sword was hovering in mid-air, unable to touch him, to hurt him, he raised a hand to try and touch the air and a blast of pure light flew out of his hand, hitting The Trickster and sending him flying backwards, slamming into the ice, he climbed up and raised his own arm firing bolts of pure red lighting, which bounced harmlessly off the air,

Jamie smirked as he watched more and more lighting hit the invisible orb around him, none able to hit him, to hurt him,

"Looks like you can't touch me!" Jamie smirked,

"Oh I will find a way, Bennett!" The Trickster frowned, raising his arms, "Dark Winter Wrath!"

The massive wave of red ice slammed towards Jamie who closed his eyes but upon hearing a loud crack, he opened them, the two halves of ice lay beside him, Jamie walked over to Jack, knowing if he had a protective orb around him, it would protect Jack too, he picked up a snow globe and got ready to make his escape.

"Of course, The Titan's" The Trickster growled, sending the wind to knock Jamie over, he got up but looked over at the snow globe he'd been holding, a large crack in the centre, the magic soaking into the snow,

"It doesn't seem you're going anywhere, I'll be back after I destroy those pesky Titan's" The Trickster smirked, but that swiftly turned to a scowl as he saw Jack start to stand, he looked up while holding the wound on his chest, his hand paler than usual and his skin being dyed red with his own blood,

"It seems you are as hard to kill as I am, Frost!" The Trickster smirked, looking between Jack and Jamie, "Look at you, even when you've only known him for a couple of weeks you still stand by him! While he tossed me aside! I spent years chasing after you, then when I finally gave myself to you, did you even take me seriously, then after you'd had your fun, you threw me away, but I became stronger!"

"W..Wha-What do… do.. y-ou… you mean?" Jack asked, his voice sounded quiet and broken, his legs kept looking like they would give way, but with Jamie's help, he was able to keep standing, eye to eye with the Trickster.

"You really don't know, do you?" The Trickster asked, "This is the face of your death, Jack Frost, first I killed your universe, then I shall kill your friends, and then your new toy, then when you're begging for death will I grant it"

The Trickster seemed to grin at Jack's scowl as he began lowering his hood, he stood there, And Jamie frowned, there stood a figure he knew all too well…

Himself.

* * *

**And Boom! **

**There drops the shocker of the story!**

**So what Jamie will become if he supports life, The Fabler and if he goes bad, The Trickster… which will Jamie choose? **

**Find out soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Love

**And back!**

**Told you to expect the unexpected… **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Love**.

* * *

Jamie and Jack stared at the Trickster, who grinned at them, "Surprised Jack? Thought you were rid of me?"

"N-ne-never" Jack replied, "Yo-u… y-ou died.."

"That was my first Trick, after you abandoned me, I learnt who I truly would become, I became the Trickster, but I knew you wouldn't throw away your toy, I had to cover my tracks, so when you arrived, I faked my death, flee and then I would have my revenge on you" The Trickster grinned, "And now you shall pay, watching the one you love die from your very element, it will destroy you!"

"I.. N-ne-ne-ver… a-aba..ndone..d yo..u" Jack replied, "I… wa..s.. in… in a box… for… for a week"

"Liar!" The Trickster growled, "You were with someone else, and now you shall suffer for it!"

With that the Trickster turned and vanished in a burst of black dust, leaving Jamie and Jack alone, Jack looked over at the silent teen who was looking to the snow,

"C'mon, we need to build a shelter from the cold" Jamie told him, "Can you stand"

"Sh-should be… be able.. to" Jack nodded and Jamie let go of Jack who nodded, waving a hand and in an instant, an igloo appeared, Jamie looked over and smirked, "i.. I can.. still… do… somethi…things.."

Jamie nodded and climbed inside, there was most defiantly space for both him and Jack in here, and room for all the other Titan's to boot,

Jack climbed in and sat opposite to Jamie, placing a hand on the snow and picking some up, putting it over his wound, he closed his eyes and then sighed, "A couple days rest and I'll be back up in no time" Jack told him,

"I Doubt I have a couple of days" Jamie replied, shivering.

"Nah, maybe a day or so" Jack shrugged,

"Oh I'm dying and your not at all sympathetic" Jamie snarled,

"Remember how old you'll be in a day and a half" Jack replied,

Jamie frowned, "I'll be 18!"

"Which is when your powers will become usable, you have already shown some of them by beating you the Trickster" Jack replied, Then at Jamie's glare at the white snow Jack smirked, "Snow and ice heal Winter Spirits, and as the King of Winter, they heal me quickly"

"But you lay in the snow for a day before I found you" Jamie replied,

"And after the Trickster was done with me, I was armless, literally, do you know how long I takes to grow back two arms and half a leg, and heal seven... wait no Eight broken ribs?" Jack replied,

Jamie grinned and shook his head, before frowning, "What happened with the other me?"

Jack sighed and leaned back, "I knew this would come up eventually, we began dating when you.. he turned 17… we spent at least one day a week with each other, eventually, upon his 18th birthday, we fell into bed together… you can guess what happened, but after the lights signalled, I left and told him I'd be back soon, when started flying I got ambushed, someone defeated me and locked me in a cage for a week"

"How did you escape?" Jamie asked,

"Pitch found me, and as much as he didn't like me, he released me" Jack replied, "I flew straight to you're… his room… where I found the Trickster…" Jack replied, leaning backwards,

"So who trapped you?" Jamie asked,

"Even to this day, I don't know, she was only ever known as the Dark Women, I spent years trying to find her, and make her pay, and the Trickster, guess he knew me too well" Jack frowned,

Jamie smiled sadly and climbed over to sit next to Jack, looking over at him, "Y'know, I havn't know you for long… I guess I can understand why… he… I mean I used to like you"

Jack smiled, "Don't worry, I know your with Cupid"

Jamie chuckled, "He likes to say I am, I mean he's nice and all that, but he's more like my brother, than my lover"

Jack smiled, as Jamie sat looking at him, before surprising him by leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss, it was short but when Jamie leaned away, he smiled, "Ever since I saw you kiss me in those memories.. I've wanted to kiss you, just to see… to feel what it would be like, glad I took the chance"

Jack nodded, "So… so am I"

* * *

**(6 Hours Later)**

Jack sat there watching Jamie, he'd fallen asleep on leaning on his shoulder, he shifted slightly, though looked content, he then thought to what would happen in the next few hours, would a Jamie that hadn't been stuck with Jack all his life, would he become good or would he turn to evil?

Jack sighed, hoping above hope that he would stay good, so they could have a chance, sighing again he took off the snow blanket from his wound and recovered it with new Snow, before closing his own eyes, resting.

* * *

**(At Titanfall)**

"Hold that door!" Manny roared as the front door was nearly knocked off its hinges, "We can't let him get through!"

"You try holding the door!" Natura growled as she, Reece Summers, Yuki-Onna, Dawn Falls and Rosa Springs, leaned against the door,

"I'm directing operations!" Manny growled, looking around, the assembled spirits all stood ready, knowing the Tricksters brigade was just the other side of the door, and all the Titan's stood ready, the Six Titan's all nodded to one another, walking to a brick on the wall, pressing it, released a small golden orb,

"Fabler, we the Titan's awaken thee!" The Six Titan's called, before collapsing to their knee's, looking up, knowing what they had unleashed…

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Jamie awoke with a start, shivering slightly, looking over at Jack, he looked less pale than before, he could feel the power within him, he smiled, standing up, he'd finally come into his own, he was 18 and his powers were in full, he looked over at Jack, raising a hand he sent a wave of energy at Jack, who's wound's and injuries healed completely before they awoke Jack,

"Jamie?" Jack asked,

"We have work to do, and I have a plan" Jamie smiled,

"lets go" Jack nodded, the pair burst the Igloo apart before summoning the wind, rushing to Titanfall, not knowing the chaos that awaited…

* * *

**And done, so soon it will be Trickster Vs. Fabler, who will win?**


	16. Chapter 16: The Rage Of The Fabler

**And I'm Back again!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Rage Of The Fabler**

* * *

The Pair flew towards Titan fall and arrived in the middle of a battle, Titanfall was a wreck, on fire and collapsed in places,

"This looks bad" Jamie replied,

"Lets have some fun" Jack smirked and within a second he was falling towards the ground in an odd dive, with a crash he landed down and stood up, everything seemed to stop as they watched the Titan, he slammed a hand down and a block of ice appeared in front of him, a sword poking out of the top,

"Sword of True Winter!" Jack called, slashing it around in a deadly dance, any enemies in his path, fell.

Jamie smiled as he watched Jack face don ten members of the Elite Tricksters, and win, Jamie landed down in the entrance to Titanfall where Natura and Manny were winning their own duels, before they smiled at Jamie who nodded, before Jack leapt over, landing next to Jamie who smirked, both raised a hand,

"Winter's Wrath!"

The two attacks hit the armies before them leaving one figure alone, The Trickster,

"I see they have given you your powers, stand by my side, you know it is your destiny" The Trickster smirked looking at Jamie who frowned and pulled out a dagger, "You know who I am, why I have done what I have done, join me Fabler, and we can rule this world!"

"Yes" Jamie nodded, stabbing at Jack who hit the floor, looking up at him, the blade still stuck in his back "I could never love you, I know what you're like Frost, all that time tricking you, and you fell for it, you actually thought I cared about you, you fool"

With that Jamie walked over to stand next to the Trickster who seemed to grin, "Welcome Jamie, or should I say Fabler, you will be a grand piece in my world, now, destroy him"

Jamie looked over at Jack who nodded, looking up he could see storm clouds, Jack's rage embodied by the storm,

"Those clouds won't help you against the fabler Frost, nothing can" The Trickster smirked, "Nothing can stop The Fabler"

"You are so right" Jack and Jamie muttered as the dagger once more appeared in Jamies hand before he flicked around, plunging in into the Trickster chest, before Jack leapt up, the wound and dagger gone, he called upon the storm and sent the lighting coursing through the dagger, Jamie smirked and walked over to stand next to Jack and copied, the two waves of lightning forced the Trickster onto his knee's before the lightning faded,

"You… you dare trick me?" The Trickster rose up and a sword as dark as night appeared in his hand, Jamie and Jack drew their own blades,

"Blade of Legend!" Jamie smirked,

"Sword of Winter and Sword of Truest Winter!" Jack nodded holding his two blades ready, the pair stood ready as the Trickster rushed forward, the pair followed suit and blocked the deadly onslaught on blows and retaliated, Jack kept blocking, while Jamie would strike out, forcing The Trickster back, then they saw The other Titan's rushing forward, the six of them took over from Jack and Jamie, while Jamie watched for an opening, before noticing one, he rushed forward and swung.

The Tricksters body hit the floor, while his head, rolled away, Jamie nodded looking at the corpse before turning around, and walking forward,

"Its done" Jamie told Jack who nodded,

"He's finally gone" Jack nodded, watching as the Tricksters army looked like they were ready to retreat,

"Don't you dare go anywhere!" A Voice called and Cupid flew forward landing down, his usual pink and blue outfit gone, now he wore trickster red and carried his bow with a quiver of deadly arrows, "As the Trickster of Love, I order you to halt!"

"He's a Trickster Brigadier?!" Jamie frowned,

"Frost I challenge you to a duel, the winner is the holder of the Fablers heart for eternity and wins him as a prize" Cupid smirked

"That's the problem with you Cupid, you think everyone is a prize you can win, Jamie is no trinket you can own, he is a living being, so why don't we let him choose who he wants to be with, or are you scared of finding yourself rejected?" Jack replied, calmly and slowly measuring each word.

Cupid leapt at Jack, an arrow flying at him, and Jamie looked between the two, Jack moving swiftly out of the way before avoiding every punch, slash of a bow, and arrow shot,

"Fight for him Frost!" Cupid called, "Or don't you care about him?"

Jack smirked and held his own hands behind his back, dodging every attack Cupid sent at him, before a figure stepped in front of Cupid,

"Enough Cup, I'm not something you can win!" Jami growled raising his hand, "And if you don't know that, guess your not the spirit I thought you were"

With that Jamie turned his back on Cupid and began walking towards Jack, "Jack, he's all yours"

Jack grinned and nodded to Jamie who stood next behind him, "You see Cupid, Jack doesn't need to fight for me, he's already won my heart"

Jack smiled to Jamie before turning to face Cupid, who was glaring at Jack, clearly ready to kill, "He's not worth it"

With that Jamie nodded and walked away with Jack, neither looking or replying as Cupid roared curses at them, neither flinched as arrows shot over their shoulders,

"Its done" Jack told Manny as they walked past the Elder Titan, who nodded

"Jack" Jamie began before he collapsed, Jack grabbing him before he fell,

"Poor thing is exhausted, the transformation must've taken a lot out of him" Natura cooed as she looked at the sleeping spirit,

"I'll look after him" Jack nodded and he picked the spirit up, instinctively Jamie latched onto Jack and the pair walked off,

"You always have… You always have"

* * *

**And done!**

* * *

**BTW I am finally official confirming I am working on a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon story….**

**Plot is something like this:**

**A Disembodied voice summons heroes from across space and time, summoned to combat a darkness in the universe, but can these heroes unite to stop it, or will their differences force them apart? (Main pairing: BenneFrost, Hiccup x Astrid)**


	17. Chapter 17: Rebuilding

**Before I start anything else, I will finish this story, only two more chapters, including this one.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Rebuilding  
**

* * *

Jamie almost groaned as sleep let go its last claws on him, he yawned slightly and opened his eyes, looking around, he was in a room he didn't know, starting to panic he moved slightly, only to feel an arm holding onto him, he looked down, long pale fingers.

He calmed instantly, turning only his head he saw Jack asleep behind him, a small smile upon his sleeping face, Jamie frowned, trying to think where he was, as he looked around he saw more oddities and some toys, he guessed this was Jack's room.

After a few moments, he felt Jack awaken, turning around to face him Jamie smiled, "Morning"

"Hey sleepy-head" Jack grinned back,

"What happened?" Jamie asked,

"You refused to let go when you fell asleep, even half of Titanfall collapsing didn't wake you" Jack replied,

"Sorry" Jamie blushed slightly, thinking how uncomfortable Jack must've been,

"Nothing to apologise for" Jack shrugged, "I Kind of like sleeping next to you"

Jamie smiled before the pair climbed out of bed, Jack stretching and then opening the door, which fell off of its hinges, "Hmm, lots of work to get this place ready for the Titanrise"

"Titanrise?" Jamie asked,

"You've become a Titan, so the whole world needs to know it, so the Titan's throw a show of power, to show we're still a united force" Jack shrugged, "C'mon the last one was 2 million years ago, and that's a long time kiddo."

Jamie nodded before looking at Jack again, "Jack, what are we?"

"What do you mean?" Jack replied,

"Are all we said, what we did in the North Pole, what does that make us?" Jamie asked,

"What do you want it to make us?" Jack asked,

Jamie frowned, he knew what he wanted, but could he risk it? He took a deep breath, "Boyfriends"

Jack tilted his head slightly, "If that's what you want"

Jamie grinned and threw his arm around Jack again, holding on tightly, before letting go, "I'll never let you be lonely again"

The pair began to walk to see what they could do to rebuild Titanfall, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**(Three weeks later)**

Jamie smirked as he finally placed the last brick into place, and it was done, Titanfall, completely rebuilt, true they'd had to take down the entire castle and start from scratch, but Jamie could now See Jack's point, it did now have a certain extra level of magic and power, its shape had changed dramatically, more secret tunnels and passages littered its corridors and only a few tall towers left.

Naturally the one thing the same was Natura's garden, which she'd sworn death on anyone who tried to change it, apart from Jamie who had found a large flower Natura had said should take the centre of her garden, the rainbow of colours its petals changed to in different lights never stopped enchanting the garden.

Jack had told Jamie all of the passages and tunnels he'd hidden around, along with where their room was, when Jamie first opened the door to it, he had smiled, a large double bed, easily able to fit Jack and Jamie on, even enough to fit if Jack was in Old Man Winter Form.

Along the walls were bookshelves Jack told Jamie to fill to his hearts content with things, and a quartet of desks, on had all of Jack's oddities on and another had a pile of toys Jack had been working on for North.

Behind the bed was a large window, a stream and waterfall in view along with a field of green grass and tree's, Jamie loved the view and could stare for hours, if he wasn't spending more time staring or talking with Jack.

So far he'd learned nearly everything about the Winter Spirit, often during their free time, the pair would find themselves on the bed, Jamie cuddling into Jack, often Jamie's thought wandered to what Jack had told him once,

_'We fell into Bed' _

His thoughts drifted to what this would be like, how it would fell, but Jack wasn't rushing, nor was he. He was happy where they were, the way they were taking it, he could even admit to Natura when she pestered him about it that he did Love Jack, it wasn't just some schoolboy crush on a cute guy, it was love, pure and true.

Jamie frowned as he sat down on the bed, Jack was at some 'Senior Titan' Meeting with Natura and Manny, the trio apparently had things to discuss before the Titanrise, Jamie meanwhile was sulking in their room, this meeting was about him, so why wasn't he allowed?

An hour or so later, Jamie saw the door open and Jack slip inside,

"Good meeting?" Jamie asked

"No" Jack replied, "the two of them spent four hours arguing and the rest of the time duelling"

Jamie laughed, so he hadn't missed anything important, he watched Jack float up before crashing down next to him, laying on the bed looking over at Jamie, "oh the only thing we actually discussed was Titanrise, that's happening next Friday"

Jamie nodded before laying back, next to Jack the pair simply lay there, happy and content with the life they'd been given. Jamie leaning forward, as his and Jack's lips once more met….

* * *

**(In another part of Titanfall)**

Manny and Natura paced as they looked between each other, "Should we let this continue?"

"We know what would happen if we do not allow it to happen, Cupid can threaten all he likes, Jack will not back down from his views and Jamie's protection." Natura hummed, "And what harm can it really do, other than annoy Cupid, and that little…. Creature… deserves it, he tried to kill a Titan, and hypnotise another, he deserves the blade!"

"Peace dear Natura, The Bonding of Jamie Alexander Bennett and Jackson Overland Frost will be a celebration long remembered" Galactica smiled, "By Titan and none alike, so after the Titanrise, we will have two parties to have!"

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Epilogue: A Show of Unity

**And Back!**

**Ok first things first, is this:**

**This story (After this chapter) is finished, but this will have a sequel, or rather two, both are direct sequels to this story, either can happen, think of it like two separate timelines for the story, anyway let's finish this….**

* * *

**Epilogue: A Show of Unity **

* * *

From his vantage point, Jamie had to admit, it was a gathering to end all gatherings, every spirit, myth legend and fable were present, he could see them all wearing the most impressive array of outfits he'd ever seen.

The Guardian's themselves were present and chatting merrily to the other spirits, he looked behind him where he saw Manny, Natura, Galactica, Father Time, Aquaticus and Grim behind him, they were all ready and just awaiting Jamie and Jack to both be ready before the Titan's descended upon the party,

Manny was wearing a golden suit that had a dull light to it. Natura was wearing a white dress that has a many elegant floral patterns all along the length, Galactica was in her usual purple dress spotted with Diamonds. Father Time in a standard black suit and tie. Aquaticus was wearing his pale blue suit while Grim was in his usually black robe and hood.

"Nervous?" Manny asked the room at large,

"Naturally, we Titan's normally avoid the community at large, now we're all showing ourselves once more" Natura scowled, as she eyed the room below with distaste, "I prefer the quiet life"

"It is just for a few hours" Father time pulled out a stopwatch as Jack walked in, he wore a regal outfit of purest blue and nodded to Natura,

"Its time" Manny nodded, and the Titan's moved as one, leaving the room onto a balcony above the main hall, looking down they nodded and the room fell into pure darkness,

"Spirits of the world, your hosts are hear, the Titan's!" A Voice boomed through the hall,

"The Man-In-The-Moon!"

Manny walked down the stairs and stood there, looking regal,

"Mother Nature"

Natura walked down the stairs to stand next to Manny,

"Father Time!"

Father Time followed them down, and stood to the other side of Manny,

"Galactica!"

Galactica, vanished from next to the remaining Titan's and appeared next to Natura,

"Aquaticus!"

Aquaticus smirked as he walked down the stairs, arriving to stand behind Manny, looking over one shoulder,

"Grim Reaper!"

Grim faded into a shadow nearby before reappearing over Manny's other shoulder,

"The True form of Old Man Winter, Jackson Frost!"

Jack walked down the stairs without looking at anything but the crowd, he looked so imperious it made Jamie shiver.

The Titan's walked forward before each raising a hand forward, a glowing orb appeared in each hand,

"AND NOW, THE NEWEST TITAN, The Fabler!"

Jamie took a breath before walking down the stairs the orbs vanished and Jamie arrived in a stood next to Jack,

The lights returned to the room and the spirits bowed as the Titan's descended into the room, everything turned back to normal, Jamie constantly with Jack during the entire party,

But the spirits didn't seem to mind, Jamie had never met as many as were in the room now, Jack O'Lantern, April Showers, Reece Summers, Dawn Springs, Wynter and Holly Falls among them, though Jack didn't seem to mind Jamie keeping him close by for support, in fact he seemed to enjoy having Jamie nearby.

* * *

**(A Few hours later)**

Many of the spirits had left soon after given their regards to the Titan's, the Titan's did not mind this, this was a gesture that they were united, and to anger one would be to anger them all. Jamie and Jack were in the centre of the hall, the Other Titan's dotted nearby, and even the Nega Titan's were still present.

The remaining Spirits didn't notice that two of the Titan's shared glances, united by more than bond, as a pair of rings shone on their fingers….

Bonded for all eternity….

* * *

**And we're done… I couldn't think of any other way to end it, so I'm leaving this one here…**

**I have to say this has been very fun to write, such a roller coaster of a story with many twists and turns that I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing…. **

**So I'll see you on the next one!**

**Until then**

**Frosty Out!**


End file.
